<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙tory】Call me by sweet63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478527">【龙tory】Call me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63'>sweet63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet63/pseuds/sweet63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>phone sex<br/>-<br/>我想你想的快要疯了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙tory】Call me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今晚应酬完，项目算是了结。李昇炫已经连续三周超负何工作了，下班后一心只想着回家饱饱的睡上一觉。同事却觉得他需要放纵一下，便热情的请他出去玩。鉴于对方是出于好意，他又抹不开面子，只好同意，准备随便玩俩小时。</p><p>可谁能想到他被带往了同事口中的地下酒吧——在他眼里就是脱衣舞厅。</p><p>爱人权志龙出差至今一个多月，他一直忙着工作，根本没空考虑性方面的事。一直不想当然没事，而现在，让一个性功能正常的、一个多月没有性生活的男人在那样满眼都是白胸脯光大腿的场所转一圈……</p><p>无异于把干柴丢到烈火里。</p><p>第三次被有意的揉了一把下身，李昇炫感觉脑仁儿都要被欲火烧化了。他实在是忍不了了，逃也似的离开了酒吧，直回到家。</p><p>他给同事发了道歉短信后便钻进浴室冲冷水澡，硬生生地把精神抖擞的小兄弟给冲软了。</p><p>其实他应该发泄一下，可是他实在是太累了，什么都不想干，只想睡觉。回家的路上他还确信自己一沾枕头就能睡得死死的，可结果是：</p><p>睡不着。</p><p>从11:30到凌晨2:00，几乎一动不动，困意十足可就是睡不着。</p><p>李昇炫怀疑的敲敲自己疲劳到隐隐作痛的脑袋。</p><p>失眠了？？？</p><p>搞什么啊！！！</p><p>家里冷气开得很足，他却觉得胸腔里包着一团火，因而浑身上下都燥热难耐。又翻来覆去了一阵，他挫败的长叹一声，爬到床边拿来抽纸。</p><p>不发泄出来肯定是睡不成，也是，他平时实在太亏待自己的小兄弟了，现在它闹别扭也没办法。李昇炫只想着尽快撸出来然后赶紧睡觉。</p><p>李昇炫放松身体，闭上眼，握住自己的下身撸动起来。他真是太久没有做这些事了，简单的动作带来的感觉非常强烈。快感从手中那东西四下蔓延，久违的酥麻在皮肤上流动。渐渐地，每一寸的肌肤都开始渴望触碰，渴望着什么特别的……</p><p>嗯？好像有点不对劲？</p><p>他现在确实可以称得上是快感如潮，但距离攀上顶峰还有一定距离，一段因缺点什么而难以跨越的距离。</p><p>缺什么？</p><p>李昇炫思考了一下，开始想象色情场面：女性妙曼的躯体，丰满的乳房和臀部、大腿、富有冲击的肉欲曲线。虽然爱人是个货真价实的汉子，李昇炫一直坚信自己是个异性恋，毕竟他人生至此的26年中从未对权志龙以外的任何一个男人产生过性欲。更何况他还很喜欢童颜巨乳的type，喜欢娇小可爱的软妹子。</p><p>热流在小腹里涌动，性器在手中兴奋的颤抖，他加快套弄的速度，准备迎来期待许久的高潮。</p><p>可接下来他就对自己产生了极大的怀疑。</p><p>快感一瞬间达到了一个小小的高峰，但远没到能让他射精的地步就有了衰退趋势。</p><p>李昇炫难以置信的看看自己黏糊糊的手心，又看看亟待解放的性器。</p><p>卧槽，他射不出来了？？？</p><p>他慌张的把腿曲起，寻了个更舒服的姿势，加大力度和速度套弄下身，甚至都弄痛了自己。</p><p>怎么回事？明明撸动着就会感觉很舒服，为什么就是射不出来？</p><p>他发了一会儿愣，忽然一个激灵，倒抽一口冷气。</p><p>难道在不知不觉中，他的性取向已经指向男性了？所以才想着女人就射不出来？</p><p>他有些难以接受，但还是尝试性的想象了一下男性版本的好身材，健身杂志上健美先生的身体，胸肌，腹肌，背肌……</p><p>不行，别说快感，再想下去都要萎了。</p><p>李昇炫因心虚而出了一层薄汗，抬手用手背擦了擦脸，又想到了他完全无法接受的另一方面。</p><p>他……得病了？</p><p>不可能！怎么会！权志龙出差之前还好好的呢。因为一个多月都不能做爱，出差前一天晚上他们干了个爽，他射精还很正常。权志龙可以用手把他给撸射，就简简单单地……怎么做的来着？</p><p>李昇炫自然而然地想到权志龙的手，虎口纹着笑脸的那一只，握住他的下身。食指搭在顶端铃口轻揉，揉出黏糊糊的晶亮体液。</p><p>“湿的太厉害了，昇炫……”</p><p>权志龙慵懒的声音仿佛就在耳边，让他甚至耳朵都有点麻麻的。他扬起下巴，低低呻吟出声。</p><p>这个男人可真是要命。</p><p>权志龙的性器没他的粗，但也能够把他撑得满满的，长度很不错，可以顶到非常深的地方，用傲人的技巧和持久度让他欲仙欲死。</p><p>他喜欢权志龙平时干净清冷甚至称得上冷漠禁欲的脸，在干他的时候表情变得无比性感。哦……天……他说“紧死了紧死了”，声音带着满满笑意，然后俯身，含住他伸出来索吻的舌头。</p><p>随着这些想象一起涌入的，还有让李昇炫麻了大腿根的热辣快感，这种感觉正是他努力想要的，然而此刻他瞪大了眼睛，手上的动作立刻停了。</p><p>卧槽？？！！</p><p>我想象他操我的场景干什么？！</p><p>说实在的，虽然这档子事基本都是他做下面那个，而且每次都舒服的要死，可他作为一个男人，有时候想到自己还被做到哭着喊daddy过，自尊心就微妙的刺痛着。况且权志龙勇于尝试各种羞耻play，从来没有极限可言。比如去年情人节，李昇炫被拉到更衣室的大镜子前做，还被哄着看镜子里的情形……怎么说呢，他受到了极大的冲击。之后将近一个月没进更衣室，很长一段时间一看到那镜子难以直视的画面就浮现出来，让他手脚发麻。</p><p>如今这算什么？</p><p>自慰这种小事难道也非得想着权志龙操得他又哭又叫的场面才能高潮？</p><p>恕他不能接受！</p><p>他甩甩头，翻身跪坐起来，努力让自己开始想很久之前上权志龙的情景，同时用力地撸自己，带着点不知哪儿来的闷气。</p><p>李昇炫做攻只有两次，都是死缠烂打外加权志龙是真宠他他才得到的机会。整个过程不能称得上是很舒服，权志龙一直觉得疼，也没射，但他倒感觉不错。大概对他来说“攻”这个词加在他身上就已经让他很舒服了——作为一个自尊心极强的、站着撒尿的人类。</p><p>然而，他一想到“插入”，那些模糊的画面就跳到他被拉住脚踝拽回去，重新压在身下用力贯穿的场面，权志龙笑得像个街头恶棍：“跑什么？这就受不了了？”</p><p>哦，那也是一次让他印象深刻的性爱，他俩都喝了点小酒，起了玩角色扮演的情趣，后来就一发不可收拾。</p><p>不对……怎么又想到被操的画面了？！</p><p>李昇炫懊恼地锤了一下床，气呼呼地起身拿来手机。</p><p>既然非要想那些，还不如直接给权志龙打电话，何苦一个人孤零零地受罪，何况他确实许久没和权志龙打电话了。</p><p>电话播出去，随着手机铃声一声一声响着，李昇炫又怂了。</p><p>怎么跟权志龙说这事？</p><p>“哥，我自慰射不出来，只有想着被你操才有感觉，所以想打电话给你了”这样说？</p><p>太丢人了！</p><p>李昇炫正准备挂，对方恰好却接起来了。</p><p>“喂？昇炫？”</p><p>诶呦……</p><p>李昇炫手哆嗦了一下。</p><p>“志龙哥。”</p><p>“嗯，怎么啦？”</p><p>他仔细地听。对面挺安静的，有舒缓的钢琴曲做背景音乐。</p><p>“你在哪儿呢？”</p><p>权志龙说：“宴会，投资方的宅子里，结束之后工作就算彻底完成了……明天上午的飞机。我不是给你发短信了吗？”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>“所以有什么事？”</p><p>“我没事就不能给你打电话呀？”</p><p>对面笑：“这个点儿你那边都快三点了，你不睡觉给我打电话肯定是有事啊。快说？”</p><p>是有事，还是大事。</p><p>李昇炫咬咬嘴唇，悄悄叹了口气：“没事，就是想你了……”</p><p>权志龙立刻回：“鬼信你。”</p><p>“真的！特别特别想！”</p><p>对方带着点小抱怨说：“怪谁？我给你打电话你说忙，不愿意聊，发短信也不怎么回，就我刚出差那会儿给我打了个电话。怎么，我们全世界最独立的李昇炫总裁，现在知道想我啦？”</p><p>李昇炫哽了一下。</p><p>确实是，他这个月忙昏头了。</p><p>愧疚涌上心头，他小声道：“是……对不起……”他顿了顿，又说，“真的很想你，很想很想。”</p><p>高强度的工作结束后，空闲下来的脑子里满满都是权志龙的身影。想他笑起来眉眼弯弯的漂亮模样，想他软乎乎的慵懒语调，想他瘦削修长的手与自己的十指相扣，想他蓬松柔软的橘子色头发蹭着脸，想他温热柔软的吻，想他的一切，一切。</p><p>他确实觉得自己很独立，觉得自己不会因为爱人出差一个月就寂寞难耐感觉生活无味。可现在他才发觉，他真的是离不开权志龙。他能撑到现在还得多谢工作，要是这一个月不忙，他估计早就想权志龙想得快疯了。</p><p>李昇炫有些小郁闷：“挂了吧，不是宴会嘛，你继续玩，我睡了。”</p><p>“我不想挂。”权志龙说：“笨蛋，我也很想你。”他笑了，“我这没事。我在最顶层的阳台，周围没人，很清静。”</p><p>李昇炫一听也笑了：“嗯，那就好。”</p><p>“你最近工作怎么样？”</p><p>“今天所有都结束了，明天和后天我想歇两天。”</p><p>“正好，我也是，我们可以……”</p><p>权志龙：“出去玩。”</p><p>李昇炫：“干个爽。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“………………………………”</p><p>“哟？”</p><p>“不是！不是！哥……呃……我……”李昇炫有点慌，吱唔了半天什么也没说出来。</p><p>权志龙“噗嗤”地笑出声：“好，这可是你说的，我们要干个爽，把这一个多月的份量补回来。”</p><p>这么下意识脱口而出，李昇炫才意识到，最初打电话是想解决自慰射不出来的难题来着。</p><p>“哥，你公共场合说‘干个爽’不太好吧？”</p><p>“没事，这儿除了我又没人懂韩语。”</p><p>尽管如此，还是偷偷弄吧，告诉权志龙这个实在是太丢脸了。他应了一声，重新握住自己的下身。</p><p>“但是总不能做48小时的爱吧？”对方笑意满满，“有什么想去的地方吗？”</p><p>“我没什么想法啦。”</p><p>“唔，那就交给我想。轻松点儿的……不想要跑来跑去的那种？”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>感觉很奇怪。他们不是没玩过phone sex，可现在情况不同。权志龙什么都不知道，还在认真地想着两人的约会计划。而李昇炫呢？他却用这样正经的声音自慰。</p><p>权志龙根本不用说什么色情的话，只要一点点呼吸声，李昇炫就可以硬的直流水。</p><p>“昇炫？”</p><p>被呼唤的人光是忍着声音就十分幸苦了，更别提还要想着回答权志龙的各种问题，回答得很敷衍：“哦……我都行。”</p><p>“你想什么呢？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“昇炫。”</p><p>“呃？嗯？怎么了？”</p><p>“或者说……你在干什么呢？”</p><p>被发现了？？？</p><p>不应该啊……他没发出声音吧？没有啊。</p><p>权志龙非常敏锐，不过还真没发现：“我猜猜……在吃东西？”</p><p>“诶？为什么这么认为？”</p><p>“因为你声音含含糊糊的啊，不对？”</p><p>“……………”</p><p>原谅他吧。他不是不想说话，他真的怕说话会控制不住呻吟出声。</p><p>李昇炫闭着眼睛，咬着嘴唇，睫毛颤抖。那些淫液在手指和柱身之间挤出黏乎乎的水声。</p><p>“李昇炫。”</p><p>“……………”</p><p>“操……”</p><p>“哈啊……”</p><p>李昇炫被对方的一个“操”字给撩的头皮一麻，不小心没忍住。</p><p>“呃……那什么…我………”</p><p>这下轮到对方不说话了。</p><p>“志龙哥？”</p><p>过了一会儿，权志龙才缓缓地试探着问：“你在……自慰？”</p><p>“…………”李昇炫羞耻得脸爆红，声音极小，“是。”</p><p>他清晰地听到对面倒吸了一口气，这让他觉得更羞耻了。</p><p>权志龙问：“为什么不跟我说啊？”</p><p>“我……我出了点问题。”李昇炫吞吞吐吐，“我射不出来，就是，怎么弄都感觉不是那个样。但是我一想到你就感觉……很好。所以我就想问问你该怎么办。”</p><p>他听到对面小声感叹：“哇……太狡猾了……”</p><p>“跟你说的话就很丢人……而且你还在宴会上，我就更不能说了啊……”李昇炫忽然觉得委屈。</p><p>权志龙：“只有声音够吗？”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>好像确实不够。</p><p>“你这情况怪特殊的，问我怎么办……”权志龙想了一会儿，“要我教你怎么自慰？”</p><p>“……………………”</p><p>卧槽，真的太丢人了！！！</p><p>李昇炫破罐子破摔：“嗯，应该是。”</p><p>权志龙笑声里满满的无奈：“好吧，你等一下。”他听到背景音乐的音量不断变换，还有皮鞋以急促的频率踏在地板上的声音。李昇炫趁机拿来耳机带上。音乐消失了，是门被推开又关上然后落锁的声音，终于权志龙这才开始说话了：“昇炫。”</p><p>“你去哪儿了？”</p><p>“卫生间。开视频吗？”</p><p>“不要！不开！”</p><p>对面知道他是害羞，笑了两声：“好吧。不过这个其实没什么好教的，你的敏感点你自己也很清楚啊。”</p><p>当然。</p><p>但是没办法，什么部位都试了，不行。</p><p>李昇炫：“你就告诉我你怎么做的，用手就可以让我射。”</p><p>“嗯。那你可以先蹭蹭龟头下面，用手指圈住那样。”</p><p>李昇炫已经做过了，但奇怪的是，在权志龙的指导下再这样做，快感成倍袭来。他软了腰，侧头把半张脸陷在柔软的枕头里。</p><p>“……嗯，然后？”</p><p>“囊袋也挺敏感，试试？”</p><p>“嗯……做了。然后？”</p><p>对面小声地嘟囔：“真要命……”声音很轻，又因为有耳机加成，就像是故意对着耳朵呼气。李昇炫呼吸一瞬间地凌乱了。</p><p>“哥……这些我都做过啦。”</p><p>“我想也是。那你去拿来润滑剂吧。”</p><p>李昇炫愣了：“诶？”</p><p>“多挤点。”权志龙说，“这次不用我进去，不用像平时那样扩张，但你那儿实在是紧，手指肯定没办法直接进去。”</p><p>“不是……等会儿……”</p><p>“两根手指就可以，食指和中指。”</p><p>“哥！”</p><p>权志龙说的很顺畅，李昇炫打断他，声音甚至有些气急败坏，让他很疑惑：“怎么了？”</p><p>“我不想用后面。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>为什么？这还用问？他，一个男的，平时被操也就算了，现在连自慰也要自己捅自己屁股了？</p><p>李昇炫自尊心又有些微妙地疼痛了。</p><p>“只是自慰，我还非得用那儿啊？！”</p><p>对面沉默了一会儿才说：“你觉得呢？”</p><p>语气让李昇炫心里咯噔一下。</p><p>“是你让我教你怎么做的吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“是你在这种小事上遇到问题实在没办法了吧？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你倒好，在家躺着用我的声音自慰，让我说色情的话给你听。”权志龙好像有点儿生气，“我一想到你现在的样子就硬的发疼。”</p><p>“……”谁让你瞎想的。</p><p>“我能自慰吗？李昇炫，你以为我是在哪儿？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你自己爽着，让我受煎熬，你还对我发脾气，太过分了点儿吧？”</p><p>“……”我没爽，我也煎熬的很。</p><p>不过李昇炫确实觉得自己有些过分，以至于他说话很没底气：“知道了……我做。”</p><p>虽是这么决定，可真做起来，感觉太奇怪了。</p><p>李昇炫面对床头柜第三层里各种各样的润滑产品有些无措，只能随便拿一支看着用起来最简单的润滑膏。他不知道具体剂量，保险起见挤了一大截出来。手指带着凉凉的膏体触及那紧紧闭合的地方时，李昇炫紧张得下意识绷紧了屁股。指尖刚刚进去一点，穴口便不受控制地咬住它，尽管有润滑，李昇炫仍觉得要把整根手指塞进去太艰难。</p><p>“……唔…”</p><p>“进去了？”权志龙想到可能的画面，不禁喉头干涩。</p><p>李昇炫怕润滑剂太多沾到床上不好清理，用了趴跪的姿势，臀部高高地抬起。房间里清凉的空气贴着光溜溜的下身，李昇炫感觉像是被好几双眼睛盯着似的浑身燥热，甚至额上冒了些汗。他想了想，摘掉左耳的耳机，复将左脸埋进柔软的枕头里，寻着个还算舒服的姿势，这才回应权志龙：“差不多，然后呢？”</p><p>“我的话是两个指节，你得再深一点，去找前列腺的位置。”对面的声音倒是平稳，“挺好找的，你摸到自然就能明白。”</p><p>手指艰难地再进去些，李昇炫默默咬住嘴唇。指腹按压在内壁上的感觉很神奇，可那怎么也算不上是舒服，不如说只是单纯的异物感。要是把手指插进来的是权志龙，都不用特意去刺激前列腺，穴内每一寸会都敏感得不像话，按哪儿都让他颤抖不已。</p><p>手指总算是摸到了关键点，指腹划过前列腺部位时掀起一阵酥麻，小腹里像是有小火花在噼噼啪啪地跳动，引起一股股热向那儿汇聚。</p><p>熟悉的感觉。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>“可以按，但轻一点儿。我用力的时候你看起来挺难受……”</p><p>李昇炫其实是有点儿心急了，手指微微屈起，抽出一些，复再插入，指头重重地碾过那一点。剧烈到让小腹狠狠抽动的快感让他惊喘出声，眼前甚至一瞬间闪过白光。</p><p>“别急啊。”对面说。</p><p>所谓爽过头了有点受不了就是刚才那样吧。刚刚那一下让他腰软的维持不住姿势，侧身倒在床上。他喘了口气，试着继续抽动手指，感到阻力小了许多。</p><p>“…呜……”</p><p>想听到权志龙的声音，想要那好听的声音敲打耳膜，无论说什么都好，只要是他的声音。李昇炫压抑着呻吟声，低低喘息。手指和穴口挤弄着丰沛的润滑剂，进出间挤出咕啾咕啾的情色声音。他集中大部分注意力在耳机中的声音上，对方却不说话，他只能听到那不那么平稳的呼吸声，时轻时重让人更加心痒难耐。</p><p>“哥…说话啊……”</p><p>“说什么？”权志龙声音听起来有些勉强，“你真是，太……”</p><p>“什么都好……啊…说话就好……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“哥……志龙……嗯……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“志龙…嗯呜……说话…求你了……”</p><p>“你真是……”权志龙长长叹了口气，“要我的命。”</p><p>右手完全是凭本能前后抽插着后穴，他左手也握着性器套弄，声音带上了些颤抖哭腔。手指的动作可以很熟练地进出，几乎每次都能蹭到那一点，掀起让他头脑越发混乱的快感。他浑身都出了层薄汗，难耐地晃动身子。</p><p>“啊……啊嗯……”</p><p>“我很想你。想你想的快要疯了。”</p><p>权志龙的声音轻轻的，饱含着温柔。</p><p>“你今天才忍不住，可我早就忍不住了。”</p><p>“这个月想着你自慰了三次，这还是很克制了的。”</p><p>“你这个混蛋，净给我添麻烦。你肯定不能明白我现在有多难受吧。”</p><p>李昇炫呼吸急促，感觉头晕晕的。他不确定自己听没听清对方的话，此刻也根本想不起要忍着声音。他完全陷入情欲之中，只能喘息着扭动身体，让床单蹭着乳头，带来格外奇妙的快感，将他一点点推向顶端。</p><p>红肿的乳头微微发疼，麻酥酥得舒服至极。性器被手挤出大量的腺液，滴落在床上，漾出一片深色痕迹。后穴那些润滑剂也被手指的捣弄带出不少，顺着大腿流下来，留下一条条的白色痕迹。</p><p>“我决定今晚宴会结束就飞回去。明天上午应该就能到。”</p><p>“嗯……志龙嗯……”</p><p>“听到了吗？”</p><p>“哈啊……呜……”</p><p>“今晚就用手指凑活一下吧，肯定不够。”</p><p>“嗯…呜呜…志龙……”</p><p>“等我。”</p><p>权志龙的声音舔过他的耳廓。</p><p>“回去操死你。”</p><p>脑海瞬间一片空白，李昇炫高叫着弓起身子，终于释放了出来。一股股蓄积已久的粘稠白浊洒落在床单上，他已经脱力，闭着眼睛，几乎立刻陷入沉沉的睡眠当中。</p><p>醒来时太阳已出来好一阵子了，李昇炫觉得神清气爽。看着一片狼藉的床和自己腿间那些干掉的精液，他十分嫌弃，立刻动身把床单拆下来洗掉，自己也爽爽快快地洗了个澡。</p><p>从洗澡间出来，权志龙刚好回来，一身西装，梳着大背头，风尘仆仆又帅得合不拢腿的样子。</p><p>“咦？”李昇炫一瞬间地恍惚，才想到昨天他说了改签。</p><p>“宝贝！”权志龙扑上去抱住他，在他脸上猛亲了几下。</p><p>他扶住对方的头，吻，不，几乎是咬上去。两人很快纠缠在一起，一边互相脱衣服，一边滚到沙发上。</p><p>分开时津液还挂在李昇炫被吮破了皮的下嘴唇上，俩人都气喘吁吁的，一切都一触即发。</p><p>权志龙眼睛发红，咬牙道：“我要你。”</p><p>“现在？”</p><p>“现在！”</p><p>“等一下，这个不能少。”李昇炫笑了，捧住权志龙的脸，轻轻在额头印下一个吻，“欢迎回来。”</p><p>权志龙愣了一下，“噗嗤”笑出来，眉眼弯弯：“嗯，我回来了。”</p><p>—END—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>